As hard-disk drive (HDD) storage capacity increases, the width of tracks for recording data is decreasing. In order to read and write data accurately, a magnetic head must be precisely positioned on narrow tracks. One method for positioning the magnetic head more precisely utilizes piezoelectric elements to implement minute changes in the position of the magnetic head. However, these piezoelectric elements can implement unwanted change of the geometry of the actuator arm holding the magnetic head in more than one plane of motion. This complicates precisely controlling the movement and positioning of the magnetic head. For example, while the piezoelectric element is configured to implement changes in the actuator arm assembly in a horizontal plane of motion, it often also implements unwanted changes to the fly-height of the magnetic head as well. As a result, the hard-disk drive has to go through a cycle of adjusting the positioning of the magnetic head, including the fly-height, to account for the additional out-of-plane motion. This increases the time it takes to seek a particular data track on the disk-drive.